<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost a Nun by tarthserjaime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258226">Almost a Nun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime'>tarthserjaime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolaj can't get over te fact that Gwen was "almost a nun" no matter how many times she explains it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, gwendolaj - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost a Nun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! This one is gonna be two parts. School is eating me alive. I do have some new content as well as some more chapters of other posts on the way. for now, enjoy this! Sorry for errors, this is freshly written, Antis don't interact. </p><p>Part 1 wasn't written to anything. We'll see about part 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I got “have an accent”, but doesn’t everyone have an accent? Also, oh this— this is funny, “get along with Gwendoline Christie, and “left handed”. ‘Does Nikolaj Coster-Waldau left handed.’” He repeated. “He does,” Gwendoline nodded, her bare legs draped over his. “But not as well as he does with his right.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Nikolaj grabbed her foot, making her snatch it away, screeching a laugh. “What are yours?” He put his phone down on his chest. Gwen insisted that taking turns googling themselves was extremely narcissistic, to which he pointed out that she routinely searches her own name on Twitter, “quite obsessively.” Gwen conceded to this fact, and here they were.</p><p>“I got “have siblings”, see this is what I don’t understand about fans. Why do people want to know if I have siblings?” Nikolaj started to chuckle before he could even get it out. “They want to see if Tilda Swinton has a little half sister. It’s the newest scandal.” He japed. “I hope you know that’s not an insult in the slightest. And thank God I haven’t any full-blooded siblings. What a nightmare.” She returned, before looking back to her phone. “Like Nikolaj Coster-Waldau?!” She exclaimed as she read it. She scoffed, “The answer is no.” She hoped to elicit a response from him. A response is what she got when he quickly pinched her inner thigh. “Yeah right. Continue.” Nikolaj insisted. She slapped his hand, giving him her “That hurt, you big idiot.” eyes. “My feet are dangerously close to your bollocks.” Gwen reminded him. He rubbed over the red patch on her skin in reply, poking out his bottom lip. “That would be self-sabotage more than anything.”</p><p>Gwen gave him a steely glare, slowly returning her attention to the Google page. “Anyway, the last result is “know her own birthday”, God, I swear I’ll never escape that joke. It’s like when I mentioned I would be a nun if acting didn’t work out and suddenly there are all these articles about me wanting to be a nun. People truly don’t understand English humor.” Nikolaj was too fixated on the nun comment to even contribute to the conversation.</p><p>“Wait, wait,” He got out through laughter. “A nun? Like, a Catholic nun?” Gwen furrowed her brow. “Well I don’t think being a nun is restricted to Catholicism but yes, I mean they live off of the church in exchange for some singing and prayer. Fair deal if you ask me.” Nikolaj was beside himself with amusement at this point. “You forgot the part about celibacy.” He reminded her. “And being religious.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “You forgot the point where I said I wasn’t being serious. And I was religious at one point in my life, thank you.”</p><p>“Catholic?”</p><p>“God, no. A brief stint in good old English Anglicism. I’d say about, 24 years?”</p><p>“That long?” Nikolaj raised his eyebrow. As a Scandinavian, the concept of being religious was nearly foreign to him. </p><p>“Well I did go to boarding school, Nikolaj. There wasn’t much to do besides learn, pray, and be relentlessly tormented by my peers.” She reminded him, scooping her glass of wine up from the hotel room nightstand.</p><p>“What made you lose your faith?” The question was blunt, but Nikolaj couldn’t help but ask. He watched her face shift under the dim lamp light as she thought for a moment, crossing her ankles and curling her toes, drawing him in a little more tightly with her thighs. </p><p>“When you make so many ridiculously stupid decisions in your youth, trying to feel like you’re actually living your life, at least for a moment. And you meet countless amounts of people who have just as much control over themselves as you do— none at all— you realize that everything is so incredibly insignificant.” She tucked a tuft of short, blonde hair behind her ear. God, he loved her thinking face. “And when you love so intensely that you feel as if your life with those people, and places, and things must be the center of the universe; you realize that the only meaningful occurrences in life are the ones that mean something to you.” </p><p>Nikolaj didn’t really know what to say. Without realizing it, she always managed to render him speechless. He took her in for a moment, lost in her own wave of thoughts, as she often was, before he brought her back to the surface again.  </p><p>“Fair enough. Back to this nun thing. You really think you could be celibate? Because the way you do that thing where you grab my balls with one hand and you push on my taint with your-“ </p><p>“Oh my god, Nikolaj!” Her blush was deepening to nearly match her Pinot Grigio. “You are truly embarrassing!” She shouted over his laughter. </p><p>“Those are not the hands of a nun!” He choked out, wrapping his arm around his aching stomach muscles. </p><p>“Absolutely ridiculous.” She repeated over him, trying to drown him out as he continued under her voice. “You could go the rest of your life without seeing another vibrator? What about being eaten out? Do they have phallic fruits in a nunnery?” </p><p>“Are you quite done?” She drew her legs from him and crossed them, sitting up. He calmed now, nodding with a stupid grin on his face. Nikolaj watched her for a moment, obviously annoyed. The small splash of wine on her oversized white button up had made a stain on over her breast. He could almost see the flesh underneath. </p><p>Nikolaj bit his lip, slowly reclining until his head was in her lap. She ignored his presence, her eyes glued to SNL on the television. He kissed her upper thigh, watching her expression falter. “Don’t touch me.” She insisted, but her tone betrayed her. </p><p>“Don’t touch you?” He parroted, continuing slowly, inconspicuously slipping his arm underneath her opposite thigh. She watched him now, with a hunger in her eyes. She hated how all of her pride dissolved the minute he laid his fat head into her lap, or wrapped his big, stupid, warm arms around her, or said anything remotely kind to her. It stoked a fire in her stomach that she hadn’t felt in years. That was the scary part. A married man made her feel something she may never feel again. The moment Gwen carefully placed her drink on the nightstand to address the way he made her throb through her underwear, Nikolaj flipped her over, pinning her to the bed. </p><p>“Fuck,” She gasped, running her hands through his hair as he attacked her chest with kisses and light bites. Nikolaj’s cock was already straining against his sweatpants, she could feel it now on her thigh. No matter how many times they fucked, it still sent her into a frenzy to feel how hard he could get for her so quickly. It made her feel so selfish and primitive. She was always so warm, his skin, his eyes, his smile, his cock inside of her. How could someone from a place so cold be so warm? She’d never admit the way he could make her so angry and still knew exactly how to get her out of her clothes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>